User blog:Ekreth/List of LBXs in the Boost upgrade on the PSP
001 - AX-00 002 - Achilles 003 - Hunter 004 - The Emperor 005 - Deqoo 006 - Deqoo Kai 007 - Egypt 008 - Hakai-O 009 - Queen (Riko Yazawa Color) 010 - Nazuu (Tetsuo Kamemaya Color) 011 - Mad Dog (Ginji Shikano Color) 012 - Odin 013 - Judge 014 - Gekkomaru 015 - Kaiser (listed as Kaixa here, but in episode 39 it can be heard as Kaiser) 016 - Inbit 017 - Masquerade J 018 - Assasin 019 - Pandora (Yuusuke Uzaki Color) 020 - Joker (Daiki Sendoh Color) 021 - Bibin Bird X (Red) 022 - Bibin Bird X-II (Blue) 023 - Bibin Bird X-III (Yellow) 024 - Bibin Bird X-IV (Pink) 025 - Bibin Bird X-V (Black) 026 - General 027 - ZX3 Three-wheeled Part 028 - ZX3 Bulky Part 029 - ZX3 Skiny Part 030 - Proto Zenon 031 - Zenon 032 - Lucifer 033 - Efreet 034 - Apollo Kaiser 035 - Gray Maid 036 - Master Command 037 - Deqoo S 038 - Hakai-O Z 039 - Nightmare 040 - Fenrir 041 - Fairy 042 - Warrior 043 - Musha 044 - A Blue Knight like LBX with a face on its chest, I don't remember it's name 045 - Buld (Green) 046 - Kunoichi (Purple) 047 - Kabuto 048 - Amazoness (Yellow) 049 - Buld Kai (Purple) 050 - Salamander 051 - Ortega 052 - Titan 053 - Gladiator 054 - Deqoo R 055 - Sakura☆Build 00 (Otacross Color) 056 - Red Ribbon 057 - Blue Ribbon 058 - Green Ribbon 059 - Joker Mk. II 060 - Pandora (Ami Kawamura Color) 061 - Deqoo L 062 - Warrior 063 - Buld (Ryu Daigouji Color) 064 - Buld Kai (Ryu Daigouji Color) 065 - G-Lex 066 - Ortega (John Howard Color) 067 - Titan (Paul Gordon Color) 068 - Amazoness (Mika Mikage Color) 069 - Kunoichi (Ami Kawamura Color) 070 - Gladiator (Manager Kitajima Color) 071 - Anubis 072 - Queen (White, with blue stripes) 073 - Nazuu (khaki) 074 - Mad Dog (bluish) 075 - Joker (white) 076 - Kunoichi Type-2 (Purple, gold) 077 - Joker X 078 - Sakura☆Build 00 (purple) 079 - Emperor M2 080 - Amazoness (Saki Kitajima Color) 081 - Kunoichi Type-2 (Saki Kitajima Color) 082 - Jiraiya 083 - The Empress 084 - Ultimate Buld 085 - Warrior SP (Kazuya Aoshima Color) 086 - Genbuu 087 - Byakko 088 - Suzaku 089 - Seryuu 090 - Achilles II 091 - Kunoichi Type-2 (Ami Kawamura Color) 092 - Hunter II 093 - Joker X (Daiki Sendoh Color) 094 - Hakai-O Ogre 095 - Emperor M3 096 - Queen LBX (full blue) 097 - Piggy Bank (a pink Nazuu) 098 - Sacred Knight Emperor 099 - Fairy (Ami Kawamura Color) 100 - Army General (Kazuya Aoshima Color) (dark general) 101 - Black Knight Achilles (dark Achilles) 102 - Hakai-Oh G-LEX (dark G-Lex) 103 - Black Kaiser (Daiki Sendoh Color) (dark Apolo Kaiser) 104 - Ultimate Buld (Ryu Daigouji Color) 105 - Soldier 106 - Ganimede 107 - Shogun 108 - Insector 109 - Freya 110 - Falcon 111 - Hornet 112 - Trooper 113 - Achilles Tank 114 - Epsilon 115 - Troy 116 - Senshiman 117 - Combatant 118 - Perseus 119 - Hornet (Takuya Uzaki Color) 120 - Efreet Kai Category:Blog posts